Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit
by Takkaori
Summary: UA. Komui est un pirate qui a sombré dans l'alcoolisme suite au décès de son amant, Lavi, dans une expédition qui a mal tournée. Il décide de le recréer en robot, mais les choses pourraient ne pas se passer comme prévues… Ch3 sur 5 ! [HIATUS]
1. Chapitre 1 - Prologue

**Hey guys !  
**

 **Me voici donc avec une nouvelle fiction, qui est une mini-fic de 5 chapitres ! Et, surprise peut-être pour ceux qui lisent mes écrits d'habitude, je trompe un peu le Yullen pour le Komavi, un couple assez rare je crois... Mais mon OTP ne disparaît pas totalement, ils sont quand même présents en arrière-plan ;).**

 **Cette histoire est assez particulière, je dois dire ! Je cherchais un thème sur lequel écrire et j'ai demandé aux lecteurs qui me suivent sur ma page FB ce qui les intéressait, et je me suis tapée un petit délire avec _Voidonce_ (si tu passes par là, cœur sur toi) que j'ai décidé de lancer suite à un vote là-bas entre plusieurs résumés. Et sous couvert d'humour et de potentiel WTF, il y aura un mélange de ton assez important avec de l'angst et du drame (vous verrez ça plus tard...), que j'espère arriver à bien retransmettre ! **

**L'écriture se veut aussi légère, j'ai voulu adopter un style qui va à l'essentiel et évite le plus possible les digressions. Néanmoins, les prochains chapitres seront évidemment plus longs que celui-ci, qui est, comme son nom l'indique, un simple prologue :). Et qui dit mélange de ton dit aussi expérimentation narrative, ne voyez pas ça comme des erreurs si des présents se mêlent aux passés et si des enchaînements sont brutaux. C'est calculé :) ! (Après on aime ou on aime pas, je suis ouverte à l'entente des appréciations diverses, hein XD)  
**

 **Prêts à embarquer dans un univers de pirates alcooliques chaotique ;) ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le bruissement paisible des vagues ronronnait comme une berceuse à ses oreilles. Une bouteille de rhum au coin des lèvres, sur lesquelles flottait un sourire déraisonné qui faisait couler une partie du liquide sur son menton, Komui était bien parti pour terminer la soirée soûl et déprimé. Ses saisissements finissaient par l'emporter sur son égaiement. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'alcool l'aidait à oublier pourquoi le sel rejoignait son goût. Il se viderait, se purgerait, et renaîtrait, vide, prêt à remettre ça. Car il recommençait. Toujours. Les jours, les soirs, les nuits… Son calendrier s'enchaînait sur cette petite routine dans laquelle il se bornait, d'un commun accord avec lui-même. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, au fond. Mais si ça pouvait l'aider à tenir, il s'y plongeait volontiers.

Les temps étaient calmes. Son équipage n'avait essuyé aucun combat avec un navire ennemi, aucun rapt et aucun dépouillement. Non, le néant. Peut-être aurait-il dû lancer une activité, un de ces quatre. Il n'en avait pas envie, alors il se terrait dans sa cabine.

Picoler, picoler, picoler. Dormir, dormir, dormir.

Repicoler.

Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. C'était peut-être égoïste. Ridiculement égocentrique. Mais ridicule ? Non, pas vraiment.

Il y a deux mois de cela, ce qui pouvait sembler loin mais apparaissait comme la veille dans son ressenti, Komui Lee avait perdu son amant, Lavi. Adopté de Bookman, un chirurgien que son ancien équipage avait récupéré sur une île il y a de cela quinze ans, quand il était tout jeune matelot. La raison de son ascension au poste de Capitaine et l'acquisition de son nouveau navire étaient une sombre histoire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à raconter. Peut-être pas maintenant. Pas tant que c'était trop embué, là-haut. En buée, _trop_ plein de buée. Ça floutait son regard, comme les rameaux de ses pensées.

Lavi. Ses sourires. Ses cheveux roux. Il était borgne, portait un cache-œil, le cliché du pirate, pourtant il était _beau_. Et Komui avait beau devoir se contraindre à être dur pour prospérer, feindre d'être fantasque parmi les siens pour les amuser, il n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. L'amour. Il l'avait aimé. Sincèrement. De ce genre de sentiment transcendant, plus fort que soi, plus fort que tout – tout ? Pas plus que la vie. La vie lui avait volé Lavi. Si c'était pas une blague, putain.

Le Chinois but.

Lavi était mort dans une expédition sur une île, déjà occupée par d'autres pirates. Ils étaient pas préparés, ils avaient dû battre en retraite, chassé comme les bleus des bleus, et Lavi s'était battu avec d'autres pour les protéger. Des marins avaient péris, et lui s'était fait décapiter par un ennemi.

Ils avaient été aux premières loges – eux, sa famille, lui, celui qui partageait sa couche – pour assister à la scène.

Komui pleure, alors il boit une autre gorgée. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Son entrebâillement crie.

Lenalee apparut.

« Grand-frère, » fit-elle sur un ton prudent, ses deux couettes tombant alors qu'elle penchait sa tête de côté à travers la porte, « je peux entrer ?

—Bien sûr, ma petite Lenalee. »

Son ton était doux. Cela étant, il avait beau adorer sa sœur, il aurait aimé être seul ce soir.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas l'être, en fait. Il se sentit bien quand elle avança vers lui. Elle colla un baiser sur sa joue, et essuya gentiment une goutte sous son menton.

Komui souriait, mais il se savait pathétique.

Il sait plus où il en est, en vrai. Tout ça, c'est de la mascarade.

Encore, il sourit. Encore, il boit.

Encore, il oublie.

Encore… Encore…

Un refrain incessant, qui mélange passé et présent. C'est dur. Mais c'est ça, la vie sans Lavi.

Lenalee demanda :

« Je peux rester avec toi, cette nuit ? Kanda et Allen font encore trop de bruits dans la cale. »

La tête brumeuse, Komui eut un instant d'arrêt.

« Encore en train de se battre ? »

La brunette, avec ses beaux yeux en amande, commença à rougir.

« Pas exactement, non…

—Oh… » Komui eut d'abord une expression amusée, puis toussa dans son poing après avoir bu une gorgée supplémentaire. Il rehaussa ses lunettes, pour ne pas avoir l'air de cautionner. « Eh bien, sache tu n'auras pas intérêt à faire comme eux, Lenalee ! Les garçons sont des porcs, souviens t'en ! Ah, si je croise un saligaud qui ose poser la main sur toi !

—Je vais avoir dix-huit ans, je te ferais dire. »

Lenalee sourit en allant prendre place dans son lit, derrière lui qui restait au bureau. Komui se tourna et sentit les larmes monter, peut-être exagérées :

« Tu veux dire que tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Lenalee, dis-moi qui c'est ! Je connais ce traître ? Je connais ce rustre ?

—Mais non, » la jeune Chinoise soupira, agacée, remontant la couverture sur elle après avoir enlevé ses bottes, « arrête de boire et viens donc te coucher. »

Elle se repoussa contre le mur et l'invita à venir à côté d'elle d'un tapotement silencieux sur le matelas suffisamment grand pour deux. Elle se permit une pensée amusée. Elle n'était plus aussi pure que son frère l'aurait voulu.

Néanmoins, en vérité, Lenalee lui obéissait. Road Kamelott, leur nouvelle recrue féminine, n'était pas un garçon. Pas sûr que Komui aurait davantage apprécié, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à propos des filles. Aussi, elle ne s'était pas privée. Road n'était pas du genre à abandonner, ou à s'arrêter aux interdictions, de toute façon. Elle réprima un petit rire.

Komui, bien ignorant, bouda la proposition.

« Je finis la bouteille, et j'arrive. »

La jeune fille s'enfonça contre le matelas et remonta encore un peu les couvertures.

« Il me manque aussi, tu sais. Il nous manque à tous. Je suis persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois là, à te morfondre et à déprimer devant ta bouteille de rhum chaque soir, tu sais. »

Les verres des lunettes de l'homme reflétèrent la lumière de la lampe à huile posée sur le bureau. Komui avait le regard bas, il se sentait déchargé d'émotion, mais ça n'étouffait pas sa compréhension des mots de sa sœur, réveillant ainsi l'émoi.

« Je m'en remets, ne t'en fais pas. »

À sa façon, en effet.

Lenalee secoua la tête.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire, de solennel. » L'adulte se tourna vers l'adolescente, intrigué. « On pourrait, » poursuivit-elle, « faire une sorte… de figurine robotique, comme tu t'amusais à faire avant, en peut-être moins perfectionné… Mais à l'effigie de Lavi. On la jetterait à la mer, et on pourrait lui dire au revoir. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya, Komui accourant immédiatement, laissant la bouteille mal posée et les quelques gouttes de liquides restantes à l'intérieur se renverser sur des papiers qui attendaient qu'il les lise depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il se mit à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Lenalee avait fermé les yeux, elle serrait l'oreiller dans son poing crispé.

« Peut-être que ça aiderait, » ajouta-t-elle les paupières closes et mouillées.

L'homme soupira.

Sa sœur était une bonne personne. Gentille, serviable, sincère et agréable, il y avait peu de gens comme elle, autant parmi les hommes que parmi les femmes. Si Allen était peut-être aussi sensible qu'elle et bienveillant, une certaine rudesse demeurait en lui, qui ressortait surtout avec Kanda, son amant. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Ils étaient eux-mêmes ensemble, vrais à deux cent pourcents, et s'aimaient malgré ça. Ou plutôt, avec ça. C'était fort.

Komui pensait que c'était juste ça, l'amour. Trouver quelqu'un avec qui être vrai. Avec qui être soi. C'était aussi ça, ce qu'il avait avec Lavi. Ils se connaissaient entièrement. Les faces les plus claires, les plus légères, comme les plus sombres. Et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire, d'en arriver là ! Encore une qu'il était trop égaré pour restituer convenablement.

Il continuait de caresser doucement la tête de sa sœur, qui semblait proche de s'endormir.

L'idée d'un robot pouvait être une bonne idée. Lavi… Il aurait aimé le revoir… Juste une fois. Revenir en arrière, il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Le trop tard faisait mal, le renfonçait dans son cafard.

À moins que…

Komui écarquilla les yeux.

Brusquement, les rouages commencèrent à s'enclencher dans son crâne.

La révélation était là, à portée d'âme, à portée de main, à portée d'action. Il venait d'avoir un trait de génie. De ceux qu'on croyait impensable, inacceptable.

Il _sut_. Il sut quoi faire.

Il allait recréer Lavi.

Mais avant de procéder à une quelconque action, il faiblit.

Il tomba bientôt raide de fatigue à côté de Lenalee, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ôter ses vêtements et de se couvrir.

Il avait eu son idée, la meilleure qu'il n'avait jamais eu, à n'en pas douter. Elle dormirait avec lui, en son cœur, et grossirait dans l'apaisement du sommeil, jusqu'à son réveil. Un réveil à double tranchant. Ils allaient enfin sortir de la nuit. Il en était persuadé.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Capitaine réunit tout le monde sur le pont. En le voyant frais comme un gardon, le visage clair, l'habit soigné et propre comme d'antan, la stupeur était générale. Il vit le jeune Allen Walker jeter un coup d'œil perplexe à Kanda Yû, à qui il tenait discrètement la main. Petite marque d'affection qui pouvait étonner quand on les entendait débattre à grands cris, mais qui était très représentatif de leur relation.

Komui était content. Et il souriait, de toutes ses dents.

« Les amis, » chantonna-t-il presque, « j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai un très grand projet pour nous. Un projet qui nous fera, j'en suis sûr, le plus grand bien. »

Lenalee hoqueta, et Reever, son second, fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'allez pas encore chercher à débusquer l'amant de Lenalee parmi nous ? Si vous comptez tout retourner, je vois pas à qui ça fera du bien… »

Road eut un petit gloussement qui fit se raidir Lenalee. Komui était trop gonflé d'enthousiasme pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

« Pas du tout. Croyez-moi, » ajouta-t-il plus gravement, avec son ton de chef, celui qui forçait le respect aux siens, « nous allons renaître de nos cendres. »

Ce fut alors une ovation générale qui s'empara du bateau.

Car Lenalee avait raison.

Tous souffraient.

Tous étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, depuis la mort de Lavi.

Et, encore une fois, Komui se tenait sur le point de rallumer la lumière.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **(Petit RoadLena, car j'aime bien ces deux-là aussi héhé)**

 **Voilà pour ce début de fiction, je pense qu'il envoie la couleur... J'espère que vous êtes intrigués et que ça vous a plu, en tout cas !**

 **La suite dans deux semaines si je me débrouille bien :D !**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas si le cœur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir :D !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - La Genèse

**Hellooo !  
**

 **J'ai failli ne pas poster, trouvant que je n'avais pas assez d'avance à mon goût, mais finalement ça s'est réglé, j'ai été bien productive hier après-midi, alors le chapitre est là, tout beau, tout propre.**

 **L'ambiance sérieuse s'installe davantage ici, et j'espère que vous aimerez le tournant que ça prend :).**

 **Je vous remercie de vos reviews, je sais que le couple principal est rare et ça surprend, donc je suis contente que ça ait quand même attiré du monde ;).**

 **Bonne lecture les gens !**

* * *

 _L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, disait Plaute._

Un bruit de verre cassé fit à peine sourciller Komui. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et recentra toute son attention sur son interlocuteur. Le bruit venait d'ailleurs, ça n'avait rien à voir avec eux.

Il était sans doute trop méfiant… ou peut-être pas assez.

« Vous êtes Adam, le mage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derrière le verre de ses lunettes, Komui examinait avec circonspection le visage de l'homme élégant, de corpulence musclée, qui lui faisait face. On lui avait vanté les mérites de celui qui se faisait appeler _Le_ _Comte_ _Millénaire_ , un sorcier aux pouvoirs hors du commun. Il était aussi connu pour les effets quelque peu… pervers de ses sortilèges. Tout en étant bougrement efficaces.

Lenalee avait donné le déclic à Komui. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas recréer Lavi seul. Pas sans pièces de qualité, et pas sans quelqu'un pour insuffler la vie qui n'avait jamais galvanisée la mécanique. Même si ses robots étaient intelligents, ça restait tristement impossible pour lui, tout programmeur de génie qu'il était – c'était pour ça qu'il était connu. Lui, le capitaine aux milles tours. Lui, à la ruse infinie. Lui, aux fulgurances quelque peu meurtrières et, en ces temps sombres, meurtries.

Il était amusant de constater qu'un parallélisme dérisoire pouvait être instauré entre les deux entités qui se faisaient face sous la coupe d'une tension à couper au coteau, abrité par la tente de cette échoppe, sur cette grande île urbanisée. Tandis que l'agitation des carrioles et des voitures se pressaient dans la rue arrière, ils s'observaient comme deux loups avant de foncer sur le même morceau d'os. Dire que l'homme était un prédateur pour son semblable et le comparer au canidé n'était peut-être pas très courtois pour ce dernier.

Car, si les loups pouvaient se battre, contrairement aux hommes, ils ne se mangeaient pas entre eux. L'homme ne manquait pas une occasion de dévorer ce qui pouvait lui faire obstacle.

Komui se savait sur le fil. Il savait qu'il glissait. Mais il était prêt à tout. Et à tous les sacrifices nécessaires.

Ses hommes se baladaient sur l'île, ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'il était là. S'ils savaient ce qu'il comptait faire… Il faillit sourire en pensant qu'il se serait fait allègrement sermonner.

Celui qui lui faisait ici office d'homologue opina tardivement, non sans l'avoir dévisagé.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Si je comprends bien, vous portez un deuil trop lourd, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense pouvoir vous aider. »

Soudain, Adam sembla presque carnassier. Et Komui ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi une telle expression se dessinait sur son visage.

Au fond de la tente, accoudé à la maisonnée sur laquelle elle s'appuyait, sur un curieux présentoir, se tenait un squelette mécanique, comme ceux qu'il aurait pu fabriquer lui-même. À l'exception faite qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le métal employé, et ça le laissait perplexe depuis qu'il avait pénétré ici. Un curieux pentacle était dessiné sur le crâne du mannequin, un signe de sorcellerie. Komui savait à quoi il s'exposait. Il aurait pu lui-même choisir les pièces, pour être sûr de leur provenance, de leur fiabilité. Mais, encore une fois, il n'était pas sorcier pour un sous, et ses Komurins qui se dégommaient seuls en essayant d'absorber du café, dans l'insuffisance de leur programme à leur conférer une intelligence complète, ne seraient pas assez. Il ne voulait pas créer une vulgaire effigie.

Il voulait Lavi. Il voulait le ressusciter.

Adam sembla remarquer où se perdaient ses regards.

« Vous voulez voir ?

—Je…, » Komui rehaussa ses lunettes, « oui, montrez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme acquiesça.

Il fit le tour de la table devant laquelle ils s'étaient assis pour parlementer, le Chinois le suivant.

Il en fut sûr une fois plus près : il n'avait jamais vu un métal aussi brillant. Était-il déjà envoûté… ?

« Comment est-ce que ça marche ? »

Sa question sembla amuser le sorcier.

« Ça ne nous prendra qu'une après-midi. Je me charge de réunir les ingrédients, et vous n'aurez qu'à regarder. Avez-vous les objets du défunt ?

—Je les ai, opina Komui, et mon équipage et moi sommes sur cette île pour deux jours. Mais je tiens à participer. »

Adam fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a des choses que je dois faire moi-même. En revanche, vous participerez bien.

—Comment ça ?

—Une voix ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'homme brun. « Il faut une voix. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est le rappeler. Et il reprendra sa vie à vos côtés, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Le cœur de Komui se serra bien vite.

Ses pensées le ramenaient là où il avait refusé de s'échouer la dernière fois. Leur passé.

Lavi, il l'avait déjà dit, était le petit-fils adoptif de Bookman, le chirurgien du bateau dans lequel Komui avait grandi. Ses parents étaient des pirates, partis depuis la Mer de Chine en conquérant, avides de nouvelles richesses. Ils avaient faits escale dans plusieurs régions de par le monde, rencontrant de nombreux hommes et femmes avec qui ils formèrent un équipage pour le moins conséquent. Pendant longtemps, ils gouvernèrent les eaux. Tels Neptune, ils en étaient maîtres.

Dès lors qu'ils le récupérèrent, Bookman devint l'un des matelots les plus fidèles du couple Lee. Aussi, quand Komui atteignit les dix-sept ans, il vit un jour le vieil homme revenir avec un garçonnet à demi aveugle, d'à peine six ans.

Un petit roux à qui il avait donné un cache-œil, l'ayant présenté comme son héritier. Le gamin effrayé et peu loquace car méfiant s'était petit à petit révéler être un marmot joueur, à la facette sérieuse dans les moments où l'on s'y attendait le moins. Il glissait parfois des réflexions sarcastiques, narquoises et amères, preuve de la vie dure d'enfant des rues qu'il avait mené avant d'être trouvé, et ne manquait pas de toucher juste. Son instruction lui avait conféré la connaissance de l'impact profond du mot, auquel il ne coupait pas, se faisant aussi précis qu'un scalpel. Son prénom, Lavi, avait été décidé par Bookman. La légende, contée par le vieillard excédé, voulait qu'il lui ait fait 49 propositions avant qu'il acquiesce, décidant que cette dernière était en soi plus agréable que les autres.

Komui ne s'était pas trop intéressé à lui, naturellement. Ce n'était qu'un enfant et il s'approchait d'être un tout jeune adulte, il s'occupait de sa petite sœur de 4 ans car ses parents géraient beaucoup de choses sur le navire. Il n'avait d'yeux (dieu) que pour Lenalee. Elle était sa prunelle, sa précieuse, sa perle. Il éprouvait un amour inconditionnel pour elle, presque comme un parent aurait aimé le fruit de sa chair.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas, bien sûr, d'avoir de bonnes relations avec les autres matelots. Il aimait bien Lavi, car il s'intéressait à ses inventions et lui proposait souvent de faire des farces aux autres, ce qui était en soi amusant pour un Komui de dix-sept ans, encore immature.

Les années filant, quatre ans plus tard, ses parents moururent dans un tragique accident, et le bateau coula. Il y eut peu de survivants. Lenalee, Bookman, Lavi, et lui. Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'ils étaient chargés de ramener des provisions quand les parents Lee et le reste du navire furent attaqués par une bande rivale. La débandade dans la ville et la milice déployée leur interdirent de se recueillir devant le sanctuaire de leur vie partie en fumée.

Lenalee n'avait que huit ans, et Lavi dix. Les gamins avaient pleurés la perte de leur camarade, de ce bateau qui représentait une maison avec leurs familles, tandis que Komui et Bookman s'acharnaient à trouver une solution.

Komui, de sa descendance à d'illustres pirates, savait où trouver de l'argent caché par ses parents pour le cas où quelque chose comme ça se produirait. Ils le récupérèrent, non sans mal et sans temps, traversant la ville hostile, s'occupèrent de racheter un bateau, et de monter un équipage. Toute cette tâche leur prit un an.

Komui devint donc capitaine à 22 ans.

Il fut occupé, horriblement, et les années passèrent encore.

Ce n'est qu'avec six printemps supplémentaires écoulés, quand Lavi atteignit l'âge que Komui avait au moment de leur première rencontre, que ce dernier vint le trouver pour lui avouer son amour. Pris de court, en raison du fait que Lavi avait toujours manifesté un fort intérêt pour les femmes – et qu'il croyait bien qu'il pourrait lui ravir sa petite Lenalee ! – Komui avait bien voulu essayer, car au milieu du travail et de la débâcle incessante à laquelle il était confronté, ce n'était pas mal de s'octroyer un peu de bonheur. Ils débutèrent une idylle de trois ans, avant que Lavi ne lui soit arraché.

S'ils se connaissaient fort bien, du moins le croyaient-ils, Komui ayant pour ainsi regardé Lavi grandir de loin, il avait découvert que cette relation entre eux leur ouvrait une porte qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ouvrir, celle d'un aspect différent et une appréhension nouvelle de _l'autre_ , sous couvert d'affection et de complexité dans l'approche à aborder. Ils étaient deux farceurs, mais aussi deux hommes aux vies troublées, chacun à leurs façons. Tant de différences et de nuances compliquées à imbriquer ensemble. Ils avaient réussi, en soi témoin ses précédentes lamentations.

Komui aurait cru que c'était fait pour durer.

Et c'était, en effet, fait pour per _durer_.

Le destin avait voulu jouer, il serait plus fort que lui, tout simplement.

Alors il sourit à Adam, prêt à croquer la pomme, oublieux des serpents :

« On commence maintenant ? »

* * *

 _De la chair et du mucus, une impulsion dans les muscles,_

 _L'eau qui s'écoule et le sang qui rouille les pinces,_

 _Bleu comme une orange,_

 _La sueur fraîche qui s'évapore, la chaude fièvre qui ne fait que croître,_

 _Et un visage qui émerge, la peau pâle comme la mort,_

 _Les veines se mettent à battre et le cœur à éclore._

Les ajustements étaient immondes. Komui écarquillait les yeux en regardant le sorcier jouer les nécromanciens – car c'était de cela dont il était question. Il utilisait les organes d'un cadavre et les disposait dans la structure à l'aide d'incantation, mêlant ainsi mécanique et vie en un procédé qui semblait pour l'instant écœurant.

Il était scientifique, et il avait insisté pour que Bookman lui apprenne la chirurgie comme il avait pu le faire avec Lavi. Il savait ce qu'essayait de faire le mage, et il savait à quel point les manipulations du corps en son intériorité la plus fragile, la plus nue et la plus sanguine pouvaient être atroces. C'était la vie et la nature qui se trouvait teinte en rouge sur les mains, c'était la vie et la nature qui respirait à grand sifflement, et qui rappelait sans cesse que la moindre erreur, la moindre imprécision, serait fatale.

Il avait envie de vomir en voyant la machine aspirer les organes et l'amas de muscles morts, de filaments immondes, de nerfs et de tendons, comme un trou noir béant, terrifiant. Les ombres magiques les entouraient, noires, toujours plus noires.

Le mage enchantait, murmurant ses incantations à l'oreille du jour, tandis que Komui attendait, regardant avec effroi la frauduleuse invention qui naissait face à lui.

L'homme, dès l'instant où il avait maitrisé les sciences physiques, et dans cet univers les sciences occultes, avait cherché à supplanter la nature et la dépasser. L'occire était le résultat et la réduire était un stratagème y menant avec brio.

Quand il voyait le mal qui s'infiltrait, la magie noire qui englobait l'être fabriqué, la pourriture et la décomposition qui suintaient des murs, il se doutait qu'il y avait là-dedans une mauvaise action. Il se demandait avec quel diable Adam était en train de négocier la vie de son amant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant. C'était trop tard.

Lavi passait par une nouvelle Genèse, et son Créateur pouvait bien utiliser les moyens qu'il voulait, tant qu'il était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Bientôt, les halos lumineux inquiétants cessèrent de se réverbérer contre la pierre défraichie.

Adam se tourna vers lui.

« Il est prêt, mais il me faut votre voix. Appelez-le. »

Malgré lui, Komui essuya une larme en ôtant ses lunettes et posa un doigt humide sur la carcasse artificielle.

Il s'entendit hurler.

« LAVI ! »

La suite fut diffuse à ses yeux.

Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est que la chair, les os, les muscles, les traits se sculptèrent à vitesse grand V devant lui, vivifié par le maléfice. Il frémit instinctivement, les os se mettant en place craquaient horriblement et ça paraissait douloureux à l'oreille.

Quand Lavi se redressa, toussant, avec toujours ce pentacle qui disparaissait petit à petit de son front, le choc fut tel que Komui s'évanouit.

Avec une dernière pensée : il avait réussi.

 _I can't let you go_

 _I need you in my life,_

 _Life, Life, Life,_

 _I call you like this,_

 _Come back into my life_

 _Life, life,_

 _Life._

* * *

Quand Komui rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait allongé sur la table où était déposé le corps de Lavi précédemment.

Il se releva très vite, inquiet, découvrant Adam et… Lavi, à ses côtés.

Le borgne lui souriait.

Komui en fut ravi, mais quelque chose l'inquiéta. Il papillonna des paupières, observant le mage.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ?

—Deux heures, mais ce n'est pas la pire réaction. Certains pleurent, vomissent, hurlent… dormir est sobre, et libère immédiatement du choc. Vous avez pioché juste. »

Komui posa ses pieds par terre, et à l'instant où il se releva, il ressentit… un vide. Il toucha ses tempes et ses côtes, se palpant, à la recherche d'une chose perdue, ne la trouvant pas.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Adam.

Le Chinois secoua la tête.

« Je… C'est bien Lavi ? demanda-t-il. C'est bien lui ?

—Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas toi-même ? » sourit Adam au _faux_ Lavi.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit.

« J'suis un peu vexé que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, mon chéri. J'ai pourtant pas dû changer tant que ça ! »

Ces paroles heurtèrent Komui en plein cœur. Lavi avait pris la manie de l'appeler « mon chéri », surtout quand il voulait se moquer de lui, sonnant ironiquement mielleux pour davantage souligner sa crétinerie. Un peu tordu, mais le ton de sa voix laissait tout à fait comprendre ça.

Il en fut sûr, c'était bien le sien. Son Lavi.

Il sourit comme un benêt, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge.

« Que dirais-tu de rentrer chez nous ?

—J'en serais ravi ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on réveille un mort ! »

Puis, le borgne s'étira, se faisant craquer la nuque.

Il prit une inspiration, et exhala.

« C'est bon, d'être en vie. »

Komui était d'accord.

Il se tourna vers Adam :

« Puis-je vous payer ?

—Vous l'avez déjà fait. »

Komui fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne… »

Mais Adam les poussait déjà dehors, hors de la boutique dans laquelle ils étaient rentrés pour l'invocation, jusque sous la tente de l'échoppe, pour écarter le tissu et les renvoyer sur la route.

Le Chinois était éberlué, et l'emprise chaude de Lavi, qui vint lui tenir la main, le rassura.

« Au plaisir de refaire affaire avec vous, monsieur Lee, » susurra gentiment Adam en laissant le rideau s'abattre derrière lui.

Komui aurait pu poser plus de questions, mais Lavi se mit à rire :

« Ça va te sembler bizarre, mais je meurs de faim. Tu veux qu'on aille manger un truc ?

—J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, fit Komui, serrant plus fort sa main car il n'y croyait toujours pas, tellement…

—Et si on en parlait devant les spécialités de l'île, hein ? »

Vaincu par son air charmeur, sa beauté et son indolence caractéristique, ce pli intelligent sur son front, Komui céda.

* * *

Ils ne revinrent qu'au petit matin. Komui ayant donné quartier libre à ses hommes, il savait que cela n'étonnerait personne, et qu'ils penseraient probablement qu'il était parti se saouler dans une taverne. Lavi et lui avaient parlé, et s'étaient trouvé un petit hôtel de fortune où ils avaient fait passionnément l'amour. Ça avait été intense, l'homme ne pouvant qu'apprécier de sentir son amant à ses côtés de nouveau.

Avant de monter sur la grande planche qui permettait d'accéder au bateau, Komui fit signe à Lavi d'arrêter.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses parler, tu sais, il risque d'y avoir des réactions… à chaud.

—Je sais, assura le rouquin d'une voix douce, crois-moi, c'est bien normal. »

Le Capitaine hocha la tête.

Il pénétra sur le bateau, tenant la main d'un Lavi silencieux dans la sienne. Bien vite, ceux qui se trouvaient sur le pont arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour se tourner vers eux. Devant le silence soudain qui s'abattait sur le navire, ceux qui se trouvaient à la cale remontèrent, et Komui eut le temps d'apercevoir Allen recracher un bout de pain qu'il avait dû s'enfourner à la hâte. Kanda, assis face à lui, se retourna immédiatement suite à sa stupeur.

Tous les toisaient, et Komui chercha le visage de sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » demanda Lenalee d'une voix blanche.

Komui leur offrit un sourire, jetant un bref regard à Lavi.

« Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que j'avais un projet ? » Il lâcha la main du borgne, l'exposant d'un geste, comme on montrerait une œuvre d'art. « Le voici. Lavi est de retour parmi nous. »

Lenalee secoua la tête. Elle se mit à trembler, n'osant pas approcher.

« En quoi tu l'as fait… Il a l'air… vivant ! »

Lavi saisit l'occasion pour parler.

« C'est bien moi, les copains. Je suis en chair et en os, » dit-il en tendant les bras, « venez, tâtez, tâtez ! Pas trop, hein, je suis déjà pris. »

Et il leur fit un clin d'œil, de la même façon que l'aurait fait le _vrai_ Lavi.

Lenalee fut immédiatement défigurée par une colère que Komui ne comprit pas, et Kanda, avec Allen crispé à côté de lui, s'écria à sa place :

« C'est de la magie noire. Tu as fait appel à un mage, c'est ça ? »

Le Chinois remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Yû, calme-toi, tu veux.

—Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça, grand-frère ! » s'écria Lenalee, le visage strié de larmes. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? C'est égoïste, tu nous fais du mal en le ramenant comme ça, on avait fait son deuil, on avait accepté… C'est juste horrible, ce que tu nous fais endurer, tu t'en rends compte ?! »

Elle hurlait, et Road apparue derrière elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras, Lenalee s'effondrant contre elle.

Komui tiqua un peu. Depuis quand les deux jeunes filles étaient-elles aussi proches ?

« La magie l'a ramené, oui, » articula-t-il, en adulte qui voulait assumer ses actes. « Mais c'est lui. Je ne pouvais pas accepter sa mort, c'est vrai. Alors oui, j'ai pensé à ma peine, oui, j'ai pensé à moi. Mais il est là, parmi nous. Ne le rejetez pas, il est vivant, et humain.

—Ça reste à prouver. »

C'était Road qui avait parlé.

« Je ne sais pas à quel mage tu t'es adressé, mais c'est rare, de ressusciter les morts sans que rien d'autre ne vienne avec eux. J'espère que tu sais à qui tu as demandé… et si c'est bien lui, s'il est bien humain, alors c'est toi qui es maudit, maintenant. »

Les paroles de Road plongèrent le bateau dans un profond désarroi, tout l'accent macabre de la situation ressortait à l'instant même.

« Bon, ben moi je suis content d'être là, hein, » ricana Lavi, « sérieux, je suis bien moi. Al', comment tu vas, mon gars ? Tu dis rien. »

Lavi avait longtemps été le meilleur ami d'Allen. Et le silence de ce dernier était en outre étonnant, vu comme ils avaient pu être proches.

Le blandin fixa celui qu'il avait aimé comme un frère et secoua la tête malgré lui, les larmes au bord d'une paire d'yeux rougie.

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. »

Il se détourna, partant en direction de la cale, Kanda filant bien vite après lui.

« Bon…, » Lavi avait l'air blessé, « j'peux comprendre, vraiment, c'est choquant. Je suis sûr que vous vous en remettrez. Et j'espère que vous m'accepterez de nouveau. »

Il leur offrit un sourire qui parut sincère.

Si Lenalee pleurait son retour autant qu'elle avait regretté son détour, elle parut elle aussi sidérée par ce qu'elle percevait de Lavi. Si authentique...

Komui en fut sûr, cette présentation laborieuse n'était que justice pour la surprise occasionnée.

Lavi était avec eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre d'important.

Lavi était là, il avait le sang chaud, le cœur battant, vibrant.

Lavi était revenu d'entre les morts.

Et la lumière se rallumait sur le décor...

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Bon, je crois que ce chapitre annonce la couleur, et que l'anthologie poétique que je me farcie depuis une semaine déteint sur mon écriture... J'espère que c'était sympa, je me suis bien lâchée, j'avoue :3.  
**

 **La suite devrait vous surprendre ;). Enfin, j'espère... :p.  
**

 **Reviews sur tout ça ? :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapitre 3 - La Sagesse

**Coucou !**

 **Une petite semaine de retard sur cette fic, navrée, j'ai éprouvé des soucis de retard dans mon boulot personnel en plus de l'écriture, donc j'ai dû mettre les bouchées doubles !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu moins poétique que l'autre, il y a toujours des jeux de mots et un travail de forme, mais peut-être moins ostentatoire et plus subtile. D'un côté, j'en suis aussi satisfaite, car j'ai l'impression que les chapitres diffèrent un peu jusqu'à présent, et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il en sera pour le quatrième, que je n'ai pas encore écrit :3.**

 **Otherwise, l'intrigue s'installe pleinement, j'espère que vous aimerez... !**

 **Présence d'un petit lime dans ce chapitre, mais rien de méchant.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Dans la cale du bateau, le cahot des flots faisait rudement s'agiter le navire, et ça se ressentait.

Les hamacs disposés çà et là accompagnaient les respirations des pirates endormis au rythme de l'océan, plutôt agité ce soir il fallait l'avouer, mais sans être dangereux. N'importe qui, n'y étant pas habitué, aurait pu éprouver de la difficulté à sommeiller et aurait potentiellement vomi tripes et boyaux sur le plancher bancal. Les nouvelles recrues mettaient bien un bon mois avant d'être tout à fait à l'aise. Mais eux se sentaient bercés par l'océan, à l'emprise certes brusque, mais rassurante, car elle les portait sur leurs rêves. Ils faisaient corps avec elle. Allen et Kanda, eux, ne dormaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir une cabine, alors un rideau de fortune cachait leur hamac partagé, dans lequel ils s'adonnaient à la copulation. Allen gémissait doucement entre ses dents alors que Kanda se mouvait en lui, quelques fois projeté plus profondément à cause des soubresauts du navire, ce qui lui apportait tantôt plus de plaisir, tantôt une légère douleur qui se dissipait rapidement.

Il se retenait au dos puissant de son compagnon, ses cuisses écartées, et la tension de l'orgasme monta en lui sans préambule. Il poussa un léger cri, mordit l'épaule de Kanda pour l'atténuer, et jouit. Le sabreur ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans l'explosion de bien-être, n'en pouvant plus de braver son étroitesse, comme eux bravaient le courant des flots.

Respirant difficilement, les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement. Allen frissonna en sentant Kanda se retirer et l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte paisible, alors que leur hamac se balançait encore. Un baiser sur sa tempe le fit frissonner.

« Alors, Moyashi, ça va mieux ? »

Durant leurs préliminaires, Allen avait pleuré et ils avaient été contraints d'arrêter, Kanda refusant de le toucher dans ces conditions. Ils avaient parlé, et le blandin était encore perturbé par le retour de Lavi. Tous l'étaient. Ça faisait déjà un mois. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, un mois ? Quatre petites semaines. C'était suffisant pour faire passer le mal de mer, mais pas suffisant pour faire oublier… ça. Ils faisaient des efforts, ils l'acceptaient, mais ils étaient effrayés et à la fois désolés de leurs propres réactions. C'était ce dont Allen souffrait, évidemment. Surtout lui qui était le meilleur ami de Lavi. Alors quand Kanda l'avait enjoint à en parler, Allen avait refusé et l'avait supplié de recommencer ses baisers.

Il avait eu besoin d'oublier tout ça, juste d'oublier. Pas de parler. Ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Mais le soulagement était momentané, éphémère, et la tristesse réattaquait, violente. Lancinante.

« Un peu, » mentit-il, frémissant, car il avait froid, cette fois, « tu as été très doux, aujourd'hui. Merci. J'en avais besoin. Mais c'est Allen. »

Kanda se marra, l'air de lui signifier que c'était pas la peine de compter à ce qu'il arrête les 'Moyashi' ce soir, et l'embrassa encore. Il fit pencher le hamac dangereusement pour rattraper la couverture qu'ils avaient fait voler par terre, et les couvrit consciencieusement. Allen se sentait confortable, blotti contre lui. Il passa son bras autour du ventre de Kanda, faisant reposer sa main sur son flanc, et frottant doucement sa tête contre son torse nu.

« Me mens pas, » gronda soudain Kanda, « je sais ce qui se trame dans ta tête.

—A quoi ça servirait que j'en parle ? » soupira le plus jeune.

Kanda soutint son regard.

« Ça te soulagerait, Moyashi. Je te connais. »

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux, l'affirmation le heurtant en plein cœur. Le Japonais poursuivit :

« Écoute, j'suis pas le meilleur pour écouter, mais je suis là, et…

—Je me sens coupable, en fait. »

Le maudit l'avait coupé, commençant. Il se sentait coupable car ils regardaient Lavi comme s'il était maudit, et Allen l'étant réellement, mais d'une malédiction bien différente de la sienne (en probabilité, du moins), il savait ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Si c'était le vrai Lavi, ça devait être terrible. Allen lui avait parlé, en plus, de ce qu'il avait ressenti toute sa vie en se sentant mis à l'écart, avant de devenir pirate et de trouver sa famille. Il savait que Lavi avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Et il avait trop de mal à aller vers lui, à briser la glace.

C'était trop dur.

Kanda se taisait, attendant qu'il continue. Allen sentit les larmes poindre et les essuya en grognant entre ses dents. Ça l'énervait de perdre le contrôle. Mais il était avec Kanda, il pouvait bien se laisser aller.

« J'ai été lui parler, mais je suis toujours distant, et en même temps, je sens que quelque chose ne colle pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas aussi, mais à des moments, je trouve qu'il a une attitude… bizarre. Et il dégage une aura étrange. Je la sens peser autour de lui, j'ai eu l'impression… » Allen ferma les yeux sous la sensation nauséeuse qui l'étreignait, car une sensation de tournis depuis le nombril l'avait aspiré malgré lui à ce moment-là. Inconscient de son tourment, Kanda serrait son emprise contre son dos. « de la voir… De voir quelque chose d'ignoble. Puis cette impression disparaît. Kanda, je n'y arrive pas avec lui. Je suis vraiment un ami horrible. Si c'est lui, il doit me haïr. »

Et il se mit à sangloter doucement. Kanda caressa sa peau tendrement et le laissa pleurer contre lui. Il ne prononçait pas un mot, mais sa voix finit par percer le silence des pleurs d'Allen :

« Je pense que si c'est lui, il comprend que c'est pas facile. Pour personne. Même Komui est tendu quand il est avec lui. T'as été lui parler. T'essaies, au moins. Tu m'as pas dit comment ça s'était passé. Et c'est quoi, le problème de son aura ? »

Le blandin se mordit la lèvre et laissa le sabreur essuyer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Il se rappelait de cette après-midi où il avait été s'excuser auprès de Lavi pour sa réaction. Comme si c'était hier. Il l'avait fait il y a deux semaines, après l'avoir évité plus ou moins longuement. Et ce souvenir le glaçait… Car l'aura étrange de Lavi lui était apparue pour la première fois.

 _Allen marchait sur le pont. Lavi et Tyki Mikk, un pirate presque aussi fort à l'épée que Kanda, avaient été mis de corvée de nettoyage. Auparavant, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils jouissaient du même tempérament léger, ce qui leur accordait des conversations badines que Lavi appréciait particulièrement. Souvent, il rejoignait Tyki quand il fumait sa pipe, ou Tyki venait le rejoindre avec du tabac quand le jeune chirurgien regardait les flots. Bookman était mort, et c'était Lavi qui avait repris le poste de soigneur. Maintenant, c'était Sheryl Kamelott qui occupait cette fonction, et Lavi étant revenu, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'il le seconde._

 _Mais même Sheryl, qui était pourtant très terre à terre et peu sentimental – hormis avec Road qu'il couvait, paraissait avoir peur de Lavi._

 _C'était étrange. Allen choisissait néanmoins de dépasser sa peur. Alors il s'introduisit entre Tyki et Lavi, courageusement._

 _« Tiens, gamin ! » s'écria joyeusement le plus âgé, « On a fini le boulot, on glandait. Tu veux faire une partie de cartes ? Lavi, partant ? »_

 _Alors que le rouquin le dévisageait, Allen se sentit pris de court._

 _« Pas maintenant, Tyki, » se força à sourire le plus jeune, « j'aimerais parler à Lavi, si ça ne te gêne pas. »_

 _Le Portugais jeta un regard aux garçons, et hocha la tête en se redressant. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Allen en s'éloignant._

 _« Tu te défileras pas éternellement pour la partie de cartes, gamin. »_

 _Le maudit secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne gueulait pas contre Tyki quand il l'appelait gamin, et Kanda lui avait déjà fait remarqué avec humeur qu'il aurait pu en faire autant avec ses « Moyashi ». Sauf qu'Allen trouvait gamin nettement plus acceptable et moins dégradant que l'équivalent de « pousse de Soja » en la langue natale de son amant._

 _Puis, il darda un œil hagard sur Lavi, et s'assit à côté de lui._

 _« Salut, » prononça-t-il en évitant son regard, « je… Tu vas bien, Lavi ? »_

 _Lavi n'eut pas de mouvement, et Allen redressa l'oeil._

 _« Ça va, Al, » déclara-t-il finalement, d'une voix maitrisée, « et toi, tout va bien ? »_

 _Allen ne tint pas le coup longtemps. Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, et se ficha de ce que Road avait dit, suivant ses impulsions. Il s'était alors jeté contre Lavi et avait laissé libre court à ses sanglots. Il s'était excusé, et lui avait dit tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire avant sa mort. Après sa mort, aussi. Il avait voulu faire sentir à Lavi qu'il l'aimait, car s'il y avait une chance que ce soit réellement lui, non un artefact maléfique ou une coquille vide, juste son ami, il devait le dire. Il voulait lui faire ressentir sa chaleur, le fait qu'il était, quelque part, malgré les apparences et malgré ses difficultés, content de son retour._

 _Mais bien vite, après son flot de paroles, alors qu'il était plongé contre Lavi, il était devenu clair que quelque chose n'allait pas. Allen avait toujours été très sensible. Il ignorait si c'était la faute de sa malédiction ou non, mais quand il touchait les gens, il avait l'impression de… ressentir certaines choses. Certaines émotions, et certaines auras. Bonnes ou mauvaises, elles l'incitaient généralement à savoir qui fuir et à qui s'attacher. Une chance que beaucoup ne possédaient pas._

 _Il se rappelait de l'aura de Lavi. Bienveillante, taquine, avec une odeur de cannelle, quelque chose d'agréable et de plaisant. Les émotions qu'il percevait de lui étaient souvent la joie et l'allégresse. Une certaine tristesse demeurait présente, un peu de noirceur, mais la plupart des êtres humains en avaient. Lavi avait fini par se confier à lui, alors Allen avait compris._

 _Sauf que là, ce qu'il sentait lui retournait l'estomac. Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Que du vide, mais un vide qui laissait une impression de ténèbres, un vide béant – il avait eu envie de vomir. Sa peur était passée, et elle le rattrapait sauvagement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser._

 _Il était littéralement pétrifié._

 _Lavi avait parlé :_

 _« Eh, ben, Allen, ça va pas ? Détends-toi, mon vieux. Je t'en veux pas, tu sais. Et je suis content que tu me dises tout ça. T'inquiète pas, je te laisse du temps. »_

 _Et il avait redressé son visage pour l'embrasser sur le front. C'était une chose qu'aurait pu faire Lavi. Cette impression de rien, pourtant… Allen n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain, Lavi ricana et le repoussa en ébouriffant ses mèches, comme Tyki précédemment._

 _« Yû nous regarde. Tu ferais bien de le rejoindre, il va finir par être jaloux s'il nous voit nous étreindre comme ça ! »_

 _Et il se mit à interpeler Kanda, qui détourna le regard à ses 'Yû ! Viens-là ! Yûuuu' qui correspondaient tellement au comportement de Lavi, qui faisaient tellement vrais, qu'Allen fut encore plus perdu. Il rejoignit Kanda en s'excusant auprès de Lavi, ce dernier attrapant sa main alors qu'il s'éloignait._

 _« Je comprends, Al. Vraiment. »_

 _La sincérité dans sa voix avaient manqué d'ôter des larmes à Allen qui était parti en hochant la tête, entendu._

Voilà comment ça s'était passé. Depuis, Allen évitait Lavi. Il ignorait si ce dernier mettait sa distance sur le compte du temps dont il avait besoin, mais il était partagé entre culpabilité, la peur viscérale de ce qu'il avait ressenti, et un flou immense dans sa capacité à interpréter les choses.

Il avait la bouche sèche rien qu'à évoquer ça mentalement.

« Ben… j'ai pleuré, beaucoup, » avoua-t-il, transparent, « et j'ai essayé de m'excuser, de lui montrer que je tenais à lui, que c'est toujours le cas, mais c'est là que j'ai senti cette aura… »

Kanda savait pour ses perceptions et sa sensibilité aigüe. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il ressentait en le touchant. Allen ne lui avait donc jamais dit, supposant que Kanda ne voulait pas savoir. Question de respect, à moins que son amant le lui demande, il ne le lui avouerait donc pas.

« Mon dieu, Yû, c'était tellement oppressant ! Comme du vide. C'était horrible ! J'ai peur, et je m'en veux pour ça, mais je doute de sa sincérité. Je l'ai déjà vu lancer des regards étranges à Lenalee et à moi, je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais il me fait flipper. »

Il le disait enfin. Kanda parut réfléchir.

« Ce que tu dis est plutôt juste, d'habitude, alors faut faire gaffe, ouais. Mais tu t'fais peut-être des idées, aussi. Lavi te manquait, t'étais proche de lui, le revoir, ça fait un choc. Même moi, et dieu sait qu'il me gonflait à trouver toujours un moyen de me les casser, ça m'a fait quelque chose. »

Allen écoutait, car c'était rare de voir Kanda s'ouvrir sur ses sentiments. Ça le rendait d'autant plus attentif dès qu'il le faisait.

« Faut voir comment ça évolue, donc. Mais te laisse pas gagner par la parano. »

Sur une moue boudeuse, et en même temps sceptique car il savait ce qu'il sentait, Allen embrassa le torse de Kanda.

« Il t'a manqué, toi aussi, hein ? »

Soupirant, Kanda hocha la tête et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

« Dors, maintenant. Il doit déjà être tard. »

Mais le blandin n'avait pas sommeil. Il sentait la nostalgie l'étreindre, la tristesse refusant de le laisser tranquille.

« Yû, tu veux bien me faire oublier, encore ?

—Seulement si tu chiales plus. Je suis sérieux, Allen. Te torture pas pour ça. »

Allen acquiesça, satisfait d'avoir été appelé par son prénom.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et sans ôter la couverture, leurs mains se baladèrent sur leurs corps. Allen se sentit bien et eut un petit rire lorsqu'un baiser s'échoua dans son cou, le chatouillant un peu. Il redevint sérieux en initiant un nouveau baiser, et ses jambes s'ouvrirent.

Il espérait se tromper pour Lavi. Mais pour l'heure, il refusait d'y penser.

* * *

Lavi était étendu à côté de Komui, entre ses bras. Ils venaient de s'étreindre passionnément et les mains du Chinois vagabondaient dans son dos. Il se sentait étrange, depuis qu'il était de retour. Il avait la sensation… de ne plus avoir de sensations, justement.

Un vide l'habitait. Et un vide qui demandait à être comblé.

Des flashs naissaient dans sa tête et le harcelaient. Lavi luttait, secouait la tête et serrait les poings pour les contenir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. _Ça_ menaçait d'avoir raison de lui. Même avec les caresses de Komui. Même ses baisers passionnés. Même son désir quand il lui faisait l'amour. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Au fond de lui, Lavi savait qu'Allen l'avait senti. Lenalee et Road l'évitaient. Il était comme un pestiféré, et tous les jours, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un pied dans la tombe. Un pied-bot, boiteux et bancal, qui menaçait de s'y casser la gueule à tout moment.

Une colère s'élevait parfois en lui. Qu'est-ce que Komui avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur faisait subir avec tout ça ? Comment osait-il ? Lui aussi, partageait la rancœur de ses camarades. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de noir le contaminait. Que son âme ne serait jamais en paix. Et il en voulait à Komui pour ça, autant que la sensation partait parfois, alors il était allègre, il retrouvait sa mémoire.

Qui, elle aussi, se démantelait.

Au profit d'un seul souvenir. D'un seul goût.

Le sang. L'odeur de pourriture et de cadavres dans lesquelles il avait été conçu une deuxième fois lui manquait. Il ressentait ce besoin – cette envie, que sa colère sorte. Et c'était plutôt violent. Lavi le maîtrisait, jusqu'à lors.

Mais ce soir, ce soir, c'était très fort.

Il avait envie de tuer.

Comme si son corps manquait de sang, comme si une curieuse anémie le rongeait de l'intérieur, comme si son vide interne réclamait d'être rempli.

 _Ça_ n'allait pas.

Et _Ça_ était là. _Ça_ voulait manger.

Alors il fallait se nourrir. Lavi avait curieusement perdu tout appétit, lui qui ne reculait jamais devant un bon repas, sans égaler pour autant l'appétit monstrueux d'Allen.

Allen lui manquait, aussi. Il savait que le gouffre entre eux ne serait jamais rompu. D'intuition. Et les autres…

Il avait la sensation qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

Parce qu'il y avait _Ça_.

Peut-être que Road avait eu raison. Peut-être que son âme était damnée.

Amer, Lavi se mordit la lèvre. Il afficha une expression de joie factice en se retournant vers Komui, se découvrant un peu.

« Je vais prendre l'air, je reviens. »

Il l'embrassa furtivement, puis il se redressa, commençant à ramasser ses vêtements. Komui remit ses lunettes et tira les couvertures de son côté.

« Très bien, mais couvre-toi, il fait bien froid dehors.

—T'inquiète pas. »

Lavi termina de s'habiller. Sur un dernier baiser à son amant, il quitta la cabine.

Ce fut dur de travestir son pas pressé.

Il rejoignit le ponton, ses bottes claquant dans la nuit fraîche. Les odeurs et l'atmosphère chargée emplirent ses poumons. Ça ne suffisait pas pour calmer ses tourments. Alors il laissa tomber le masque. Personne ne se trouvait là. Il alla s'accouder au bastingage, la haine le défigurant. Les flots de nuits étaient réellement agités ce soir, et faire ce qu'il faisait un peu dangereux. Il s'en fichait, toutefois. Il attendait presque que la mer le prenne. Qu'elle l'emporte. Périr dans les flots ou périr en enfer, quelle serait la différence ? Si périr il fallait, autant périr en liberté. S'il y avait une chance pour que l'entrave de son être se détache, pour que son âme se libère…

Il se serait jeté dans les eaux les plus violentes, dans les tourbillons infernaux, dans lesquels il serait mort noyé et écrasé, si ça avait pu l'aider. Mourir et souffrir plutôt que de vivre en martyr.

Il s'interrompit brusquement, le ventre étreint par une faim soudaine.

L'odeur de sang était revenue. Elle l'attirait. Il en avait besoin.

Lavi serra le bois du parapet de ses doigts. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit prêt à se jeter par-dessus bord. Qu'est-ce que ce serait, qu'un malheureux incident ? Ça mettrait fin à tout ça. À ce trou en lui. À cette faim.

Puis il entendit des pas de l'autre côté, sur le pont-principal, là où se trouvaient la plupart de leurs tonneaux de bières, bien évidemment attachés par des cordes pour l'occasion – les flots n'étaient pas assez dangereux pour qu'ils les rentrent, mais ils y faisaient tout de même attention, les perdre aurait été con. C'était aussi l'endroit où, les soirs cléments, les pirates se trouvaient pour jouer aux cartes ou discuter joyeusement.

Il se retourna, et marcha dans cette direction, comme happé par l'insoutenable légèreté d'un courant plus fort que lui. Il avait _ce désir_ de sang. Il en salivait presque. De nouveau, il voulait tuer. Il eut alors la révélation de ce qui comblerait son intérieur nu. Un sordide instinct prenait possession de lui. Et Lavi esquissa un rictus malsain.

Devant lui, Chaoji Han, l'un de leurs matelots, était assis avec une chope de bière dans la main et une petite lanterne. Il décidait de se faire une boisson fraîche au milieu de la nuit. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il signait là son tort, ainsi que son sort.

Lavi n'avait jamais aimé Chaoji. Ce dernier avait toujours détesté Allen sans raison apparente, simplement parce qu'il était maudit et qu'il déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il leur apporterait malheur et qu'ils devaient l'abandonner. Komui s'était toujours montré du côté du blandin, ayant été jusqu'à menacer Chaoji de le virer _lui_ s'il n'était pas plus tolérant. Quand Kanda et Allen s'étaient mis ensemble, sans qu'Allen ne soit incapable de se défendre lui-même, la vue d'une menace supplémentaire entre lui et sa cible avait quelque peu calmé le Chinois.

Lâche, étroit d'esprit et imbu de lui-même, Lavi pensait que ce ne serait pas une perte s'il mourrait.

Tant que ça lui permettait de _manger_.

Il s'approcha donc, souriant, peut-être un peu trop grand.

« Tu veux qu'on boive un coup ensemble, Chaoji ? »

Se retournant, le brun le toisa.

« Si tu veux. »

Encore une fois, ils n'avaient jamais été très bon amis, alors il était naturel pour l'autre d'être surpris de sa proposition.

Par sécurité, si ça pouvait paraître incongru, Lavi avait toujours eu l'habitude de garder un poignard dans ses bottes. C'était le cas aujourd'hui. Il bénissait sa mémoire. Apparemment, Chaoji était désarmé.

Lavi se pencha donc sur l'un des tonneaux, Chaoji lui ayant tendu la chope dans laquelle il avait fini de boire. Faisant mine de se servir, Lavi en profita pour saisir son poignard. Il se tourna alors, cachant son arme avec une main, l'autre tenant le récipient.

« Il fait beau, ce soir, hein ? »

Avec la lourdeur de la nuit, Chaoji eut le regard grand.

« On a pas vraiment la même définition du beau temps, » le dévisagea-t-il, semblant le trouver bizarre.

Lavi haussa donc les épaules.

Il se rapprocha de lui, et, alors que Chaoji ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, Lavi lui trancha la gorge d'un coup de poignard bien placé.

Le sang éclaboussa la lanterne, et jaillit sur le pont.

Lavi sentit l'odeur. Il eut les yeux humides de plaisir tant ce fut bon… La vie, les veines, les battements de cœur, le pouls qui s'emballe… L'existence fraîche et pure…

Chaoji se redressa, tenant sa gorge à deux mains pour empêcher le sang de couler. Lavi comprit vite qu'il risquait de paraître suspect si le cadavre de Chaoji était retrouvé. Il lécha donc le sang sur sa lame, se levant, suivant l'autre jusqu'à l'acculer contre le garde-fou.

Il donna des coups de couteaux vifs et précis sur son torse, le lacérant avec un plaisir immense, le rouge perlant de plus en plus.

Enfin, Chaoji tomba en arrière, et l'eau l'avala. Comme lui, elle parut savourer son repas.

Lavi se dépêcha de prendre la lanterne. Il avait de la chance, il avait reçu des gerbes de sang, il lui faudrait se changer, mais le sol n'avait pas été très atteint. Il n'aurait qu'à aller se laver en bas, et prendre un peu d'eau pour nettoyer le pont.

Il lécha une dernière fois le liquide carmin sur son couteau.

C'était bon de se sentir vivant.

* * *

Cachée derrière un tonneau, alors qu'elle s'était levée pour aller à la poulaine (1), Lenalee avait remonté ses deux mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée. Lavi venait de tuer l'un des leurs, elle l'avait vu faire ! Il avait léché la lame, plusieurs fois, et avait respiré le sang… Il semblait complètement fou. Road avait donc raison. Allen aussi.

Lavi n'était pas Lavi.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un démon. Ce n'était pas leur ami. Lavi n'aurait jamais fait ça… Elle le connaissait, elle en était persuadée !

La peur l'emplissait de plus en plus profondément alors que la jeune fille priait pour ne pas être découverte. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Sa respiration se coupa brutalement. Elle entendait les pas de Lavi, tout prêt.

Il marchait vers elle… Il marchait vers elle…

Il allait la découvrir, et…

Proche de l'évanouissement, Lenalee ne bougea plus, silencieuse comme jamais. Les pas se détournèrent et descendirent bientôt l'escalier qui menait au faux-pont, lequel permettait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bateau et d'atteindre les cuisines, ou d'autres lieux d'aisances.

Lenalee attendit un moment, dans le froid, avant d'oser se relever pour retourner à la cale. Son pas fut flageolant et terrifié. Elle aurait pu aller dans la cabine supérieure, ou une des cahutes, mais elle voulait être avec les autres, avec Road, qui ne lui en voudrait pas si elle se glissait avec elle dans son hamac. Loin de là, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes choses que d'habitude. Elle avait besoin de conseil, car elle se sentait perdue. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Lenalee voulait aussi parler à Allen, le lendemain.

Il y avait un démon parmi eux.

Et ce démon avait l'apparence d'un être qu'ils chérissaient.

Elle pleurait malgré elle. Elle aussi avait voulu croire. Elle aussi s'était sentie coupable de sa réaction à chaud lors du retour de son ami. Mais elle avait vu ce qu'il était vraiment. La culpabilité et le doute l'envahissaient quant à savoir comment l'annoncer à son frère, et quelles mesures devaient être prises… Cependant, si Lenalee ne savait pas quoi faire exactement, elle le ferait si elle le devait, c'était certain. Et il le _fallait_. Elle préférait briser le cœur de Komui une seconde fois plutôt que de taire ce qu'elle avait vu. Ça mettait tout le monde en danger, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la menace. Au contraire, il faudrait être vigilant et agir vite.

Car si Lavi avait tué une fois, comme un chien qui goutait au sang, c'est qu'il allait forcément recommencer. D'abord Chaoji, puis peut-être même Komui, peut-être elle, peut-être Road… Tout le monde était en danger.

Lenalee eut l'intuition qu'il fallait se débarrasser de Lavi. Mais comment se débarrasser d'un démon ? Comment vaincre le mal ?

 _Grand-frère,_ pensa-t-elle en tremblant, _tu ne nous as pas ramené Lavi… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Avec qui as-tu passé un pacte ? Qui donc se trouve à nos côtés ?_

La morsure de la peur la tint éveillée longtemps, cette nuit. Même les promesses apaisantes de Road, qui le berçait tendrement, n'eurent pas raison de son angoisse.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **(1) La poulaine c'est les toilettes sur un bateau pirate :).**

 **Dooonc chacun des personnages prennent de la place dans le développement, et Lavi pète un câble ! Déjà un mort ! Entre Wise et cette fic, Chaoji n'a décidément pas les meilleurs rôles X').**

 **Comme il ne reste que deux chapitres, attendez-vous à quelque chose de plutôt gros en terme d'action pour le prochain !**

 **Cette fois-ci, il devrait sortir dans deux semaines sans faute, le week-end du 14, puis pour le dernier, j'essaierai de le poster la semaine suivante, le week-end du 21, histoire de partir en vacances en ayant bouclé cette petite fic ! :3**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait plaisir, ça encourage et vos avis m'intéressent :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :D !**


End file.
